


冰火两重天

by Oriharayuki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriharayuki/pseuds/Oriharayuki
Summary: 主要是肉





	冰火两重天

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎来吃

　　

　　

　　冰火两重天

　　

　　

　　

　　左边摆放着一盘冰镇杨桃片，能清楚的看到上面裹了一层蜂蜜，晶亮的颜色着实诱人。

 

　　右边是一碗小锅里刚煮沸腾的牛奶，飘着热腾腾的香气。

 

　　静雄看着这两样东西，再看看旁边笑盈盈的临也，觉得有点慌。

 

　　此时气氛正好，月黑风高，衣裳半露，欲拒还情，静雄好不容易让临也松口愿意给他口一次，然后他就搞了这个。

 

　　“临也老弟啊，”静雄默默伸出手护住他那一柱擎天直挺挺翘着的东西，“你这是要干什么？”

 

　　“情趣～”

 

　　只得来这一句话的静雄愈发觉得慌。

 

　　临也在这方面向来很能折腾，虽然最后两个人都能爽到，但是过程是阴影啊。

 

　　临也先在杨桃片盘子里夹出一小块冰块含在嘴里，然后俯下身子，把静雄的手推开，再微微张口，一口吞下静雄的阳具。

 

　　静雄天赋秉异，那方面平时就很粗很长，如今硬起来越发粗长，所以临也只能吞下少一半。

 

　　冰块使临也的口腔温度很低，在包裹住温度炽热的肉棒时给静雄的感觉愈发冷，软舌微微摩挲着上面凸起的青筋，缓缓深入到喉咙。

 

　　“啊……”

 

　　静雄忍不住喟叹出声。

 

　　冰冷的感觉并没有打消原有的情欲，反而是一种别样的刺激，在短暂的低温后，温度迅速回升，反而让人留恋起那一瞬间的刺激。

 

　　临也将静雄的阳具吐出去，口里冰块融化的水咽下去，又端起碗，啜了一小口牛奶，含在口中，扶起肉棒再次吞入。

 

　　温度没有完全恢复，之前冰凉的感觉仍然存在，然而温度略高的牛奶使临也的口腔也升了温，再次包裹住那肉棒的时候，形成的刺激更大。

 

　　一冷一热完全相反的感觉，在体验完南极冰冻一样的酷寒后，然后又是沙漠一样的火热，天差地别的感受，却使肉棒更加敏感，因此在临也的软舌触到皮肤的时候造成的快感愈发不同往日而语。

 

　　在温度还残存的时候，临也微微一笑，似乎很得意于看到静雄失神的表情，染上情欲的眼睛显得朦胧而诱惑，再加上临也很有技巧的舔弄，惹得静雄的肉棒又粗了一圈。

 

　　然后临也咽下牛奶，再次吐出肉棒，夹起一片冰镇蜂蜜杨桃片，轻轻嚼碎，汁液从嘴里流出，一路滑下。

 

　　这样轮换着弄了几次，静雄的肉棒终于敏感到了无以复加的地步，在临也口中交代了出来。

 

　　这次时间并不长，因为静雄以前并没有感受过这样的刺激。

 

　　但是静雄因此感到一丝耻辱，在看到临也的笑意后愈发羞恼，于是静雄猛地将临也扑倒，打算直接把临也就地吃掉。

 

　　临也没有打算反抗，毕竟静雄已经爽到了，现在轮到他了。

 

　　静雄瞥到旁边的碗里还剩不少牛奶，将碗端起，把临也翻过去，臀肉掰开，对准后穴开始倾倒牛奶。

 

　　“临也哟，你最好乖乖的把牛奶都‘喝掉’。”静雄看着紧闭的后穴把白色液体排斥在外，眸色渐渐变深，放下碗，伸出一根手指轻轻触碰着后穴的边缘。

 

　　这种事情……这种事情怎么可能做到啦…

 

　　临也羞窘的把头埋起来。

 

　　不管做多少次，果然还是会害羞啊。

 

　　“嗯啊——”那根手指进去了，借着牛奶的湿润，进去的还算顺利，临也不由叫出了声。

 

　　被侵入的感觉太过奇怪，不算好，也绝算不上坏。

 

　　扩张的过程漫长而需要耐心，静雄知道不会伤到临也，但是还是不放心。直到能容下三根手指，静雄才把肉棒递上穴口，牛奶形成的白痕在娇嫩的皮肤上极为显眼，就像某液干掉的样子一样。

 

　　下一秒，静雄就将已经硬的发疼的分身猛的送入临也的后穴，强大的刺激和满足感让临也忍不住叫了起来：“啊，笨蛋单细胞草履虫，慢……慢一点啊！”

 

　　“我可是忍了很久了，临也君。”静雄并没有就此有一点点怜香惜玉的想法，毕竟临也实在不是什么香玉，而且静雄确实忍得难受。

 

　　他反而大力挺动着腰部，一只手将临也的手举过头顶摁住，另一只手捏上了临也胸口看起来十分诱人的乳尖。

 

　　后穴和胸膛传来的惊人的快感让临也忍不住扭动着腰部，大脑中一片空白，只能跟着静雄的节奏嗯嗯呃呃的哼唧着。

 

　　过分……

 

　　真是太过分了……

 

　　眼角流出生理性的泪水，临也喘息着想，无法控制的口水顺着嘴角流下来，就像之前流下的牛奶一样，配着朦胧的眼睛和潮红的脸颊让人看着就想狠狠凌虐。

 

　　过于爽快的感觉对于身体比较瘦弱的临也来说有些过于强大，很快他就射了一次，白色浊液沾染在两人的腹部，又顺着身体线条流到结合处，几滴液体溅到了静雄的下巴上。

 

　　临也忍不住仰起头，对准静雄的头吻过去，静雄的舌头突破临也的牙关，与临也的舌纠缠在一起缠绵共舞，津液被交换着咽下，更多的则流了出来。

 

　　静雄抓住临也的腰身，就着还在他体内的姿势将他翻了姿势，阳具在体内旋转所带来的快感让临也差点又射了出来，可是握住他前端的手却没能让他如愿爽快。

 

　　“唔！小静你……哈啊……松开！啊啊……”

 

　　“射太多可对身体不好，蠢跳蚤。”

 

　　“呜…”

 

　　临也委屈的眼泪都出来了，明明之前可是让静雄爽了那么长时间，现在却不让他射，但是临也却仍执着的不想向静雄认输，咬起牙将呜咽声都吞进肚子里。

 

　　“啧。”静雄眯起眼睛，下半身动的更加快速，另一只手也不停歇的抚弄着临也的身体，从胸前的红果开始，指尖仿佛有细小的电流，经过的皮肤微微震颤，快感如水般涌入。

 

　　修长的手指顺着美好的腰线渐渐下移，感觉到临也的颤抖，静雄露出了一丝笑容，毫不犹豫的抚上了小临也。

 

　　“呜！！！”临也哽咽一声，身体颤抖的仿佛被雷击中，身上最敏感的地方被两只手轻轻抚摸，他腰身僵硬着，不知道是该避开还是该迎上去求得更多刺激。

 

　　十分满意临也的反应，静雄甚至用指甲刮了一下柱身上的凸起。

 

　　“呃啊……”由于刺激过大，临也忍不住腰部猛的一挺，再一次发泄了出来。

 

　　“嗯……”埋在后穴的分身因为临也的高潮被狠狠绞住，静雄终于也不再忍耐，低吼一声，快速的抽，插了几十下，猛的挺进了临也身体深处，一股对于临也来说十分灼热的液体打在敏感的内壁上，又给临也带来了灭顶的快感。

 

　　马尔克斯曾经在他得过诺贝尔文学奖的书《百年孤独》里写过，性爱过后的低潮里同样存在值得发掘的美好感受，而且比高潮要来的更刺激。

 

　　同时带来的是心理上的满足和舒畅。

 

　　书里面欢爱的那对男女在高潮后相互拥抱着，肆无忌惮的在对方的敏感之处私密之处尽情玩弄，临也其实想效仿一下那两位，但是实在是太累了。

 

　　长时间的性爱让两个人都筋疲力尽，临也的大腿颤抖的几乎痉挛。

 

　　地上除了两人欢爱时碰掉的各种乱七八糟的东西还有不小心碰掉的盘子和碗，蜂蜜裹着的杨桃片在地上四处躺着。这一地狼藉无一不证明着刚才发生的疯狂的欢爱。

 

　　临也忍不住庆幸还好家里没有蚂蚁。

 

　　否则就要像《百年孤独》里写的那样，险些活活被蚂蚁的洪流吞噬。

 

　　想着想着，困意上头，两个人都睡了过去。

 

　　静雄的阳具还没有拔出来，两个人依偎在一起，十分满足。

 

　　柔软的大床上，临也缩在静雄怀里，伸出胳膊紧紧抱着静雄的脖子，双腿搭在静雄腰上。

 

　　仿佛无法分开。

**Author's Note:**

> 唔……不知道好不好吃


End file.
